Gimme Shelter
by Chikita
Summary: Songfic This is a snapshot of key moments in the lives of a few of the Seiryuu Seishi. Contains spoilers if you're unfamiliar with the gaiden.


**Gimme Shelter**

A/N: I don't own any of this, especially the lyrics, which are from Gimme Shelter by the Rolling Stones.

_Oh, a storm is threat'ning_

_My very life today._

_If I don't get some shelter_

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away_.

The civil war won't go away, Hahaue. The awful men won't leave us alone. Why do they hate us so much, Hahaue? What did we do? I want to know so I can say I'm sorry to these men for what ever it was that we did.

What Hahaue? It's not our fault?

I feel you hug me; take me in your warm arms, pressing me against your soft body. You whisper to me that I never did a thing; that I am innocent.

"My dear, none of this is your, or the fault of any of our people. The emperor hates us, he fears us." She assures me.

"But why, Hahaue? And why do the other people point at us and treat us like we're evil?"

Hahaue can't tell me, she doesn't know.

I know I'm an unusual sight because I have Hahaue's blue eyes and blond hair. Everyone else is darker and doesn't look like me…us…the Hin. Hahaue says that people don't like anything that is different than what they grew up with…

But why do they want to hurt us so bad?

Hahaue?

I'm scared. The men on the horses and the men in their unusual clothing that isn't soft are back. They are more than before. They are coming closer. Why won't they go away? Why do they keep coming back and taking our people away?

Are they the ones that took my dad?

I don't get an answer as you take me in your arms and start to run, or try to run from the awful men that are back. They are catching up, aren't they? We can't run, can we? Why aren't we, Hahaue? Why are you slowing down…?

Hahaue?

I feel myself get dropped to the ground, hitting it hard. I cry out in pain. I don't see anything or hear anything around me. I have forgotten about those awful men that help the emperor. I can't remember where I am. Am I dying?

"Hahaue?"

Slowly I sit up. I still wear the cloak that you hand me ever time we leave the clan's isolated spot in the area away from the rest of Kutou because we are hated. We are hated for no reason. I know you want me to wear the cloak because it keeps me warm and hide my blond hair and that I am Hin. You must be ashamed of us… I too feel it…

Pushing the hood of the cloak down as I stand up, I don't know what to think…

Hahaue?

Hahaue?!

_War, children, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away._

_War, children, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away_.

I can only think of one thing right now. Trying to get away from this war! The fire burns around me, eating up everything, all the houses and shops of my village, my home! Tears sting my eyes as I move around. I'm scared, really scared. I don't know what's happening. I need to find Shunkaku.

'Kaasan said she put him in a safe spot. There is no where safe here. The Kutou army is ravaging our village. Nothing will remain soon. Everything is up in flames, as the fire cruelly eats away at everything here. I don't know if I can find him in this chaos. I can't hear anything, my world is soundless.

My stomach feels empty. I hope it is. The death around me is awful. I feel ill, like I might throw up. I should keep moving, that should keep my last meal down. It feels like it'll come up. There are dead bodies everywhere. I can still my parents dead, lying on the ground, bleeding.

I hear a cry.

Shunkaku?

Should I be so hopeful? No, I couldn't. It could be anyone...

No it can't!

The bond is so strong. It feels like my twin. Oh gods…please don't let the soldiers get to him. Please just let him have tripped so I don't feel guilty for not helping him. Please let him be safe like 'kaasan said he was.

My parents have just died. I have almost no family. I can't lose my twin brother. It already hurts this much, how much more pain can I take?

Choking back the tears that will spill for my parents, I run for where I hear my brother cry from. I'm praying that his cry is from his own clumsiness than that of those men!

No! Please don't let him be dead or dying!

The building where 'kaasan hid Shunkaku is up in flames. It's not as badly damaged…

I can still hear him. It's not his own doing, the soldiers who killed 'kaasan and 'tousan are hurting him. Will this ever end? Will this end while people are alive or will everyone die before the killing and war ends?

Running in, I can see him, he's moving away…well, trying. He's still recovering from the last illness he got, so he's still weak.

I take out the flute that 'tousan gave me.

He said I could use it as a weapon. But how can I turn music into a weapon that causes death? Do I want to be a murderer like these men?

"Aniki!!"

His cry tells me my fate.

I lift the flute to my lips. I don't know what I'm doing, but whatever it is, seems so simple, like I've been doing this all my life…

_Ooh, see the fire sweepin'_

_Our very street today._

_Burns like a red coal carpet_

_Mad bull lost its way._

Aniki!

Where had he been? I don't care now. He's here. But why is he here alone? Where are 'kaasan and 'tousan? Why aren't they with him? Why aren't they here to help us? Are they dead?

I feel scared, real scared.

I move next to Aniki, holding his arm as he plays weird music. I don't ever remember this bad music from him. It kind of hurts my ears. Why is he playing this? This isn't his music; he plays nice music, music that makes me feel happy. This music is evil sounding…

I look up. The hurting music is still playing, but it is not hurting my ears any more. Instead, the bad men that were here, that are burning everything and killing the people that can't fight are on their knees, holding their heads, crying in pain.

Is aniki's new music killing them?

They start to scream.

I no longer turn away, instead I watch. The bad men are dying. They started to hold their heads, then screaming then falling to the ground in weird ways. They lie with their eyes open. All the others that are dead lie with theirs closed.

I swallow and turn to look at Aniki who lowers his flute and looks at me. I see pain in his eyes. He didn't want to do this, did he? He wanted to find a nicer way out, I know, I can see it. This was something he did because he was asked.

He wouldn't have tried to save me unless told so. He told me before I'm not always good and I'm too slow… Did he really mean it? No, Aniki didn't or he wouldn't have helped me.

Sniffling, I wipe my tears with my sleeve and follow him out of the burning building.

It was so hot in there.

"Aniki?"

He's not answering me. He keeps looking ahead.

I tilt my head to look in his eyes. He looks like he's hurting.

"Aniki? Are you okay?"

I wait for him to tell me what's wrong.

He looks at me, as we stand among the bodies of people we know. They lie on the ground, dead. There is blood everywhere. They aren't all whole some are missing body parts. Our parents must be with them or they would have come to find me and Aniki.

"No, Shun-chan." He whispered, his eyes closed, tears falling.

He's crying. I wipe away his tears like he does for me sometimes.

"Where are 'kaasan and 'tousan?"

He looks at me, the tears still falling. I can feel the pain he feels. "They were killed by the soldiers. They killed 'kaasan and 'tousan before I tried to find you."

I know I'm crying. I feel the wetness on my face, as I hold on tightly to Aniki as we walk through the remains of our village. I'm scared. There is no one here but us.

_War, children, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away._

_War, children, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away_.

HAHAUE!!

I want to cry out for you, but I only stare in horror as the awful men move toward you and grab you violently. They are hurting you, I can tell by your screams. I can't see everything; I don't want to see everything, but what I do see is horrible.

War is awful. Is this a product of the ongoing civil war? The attack on the innocent? It must be, since they are attacking you, Hahaue.

I can hear your pain.

The men are so mean; they won't let you go until they are satisfied you are dead…

You're still screaming; I hear it echoing. I hear it in my head. I also hear the voices of the men as they take in a mean way about you.

I can't stand this any more!

I hate war! I hate it! I hate it!

I let out a shrill cry as I feel warmness lighting up in the centre of my forehead. Something comes out of my hands. It feels very warm; like it's charged.

I can't control this. I don't see where it is going, I only feel it as I scream, angered by what they are doing to you, Hahaue. You don't deserve this.

I open my eyes after I finish screaming. Tears sting my eyes.

Hahaue?

_Rape, murder, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away_.

_Rape, murder, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away_.

HAHAUE!!

Running over, I take your limp, dead body in my arms and hold you. I can't believe I killed you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm a bad son, I killed you. I'm sorry that I did. I love you Hahaue, please forgive me, I don't know what I was doing.

Choking back tears I look up.

I also killed those men that were hurting you.

Good, at least no one can hurt you where you are now, Hahaue. You're in a better place.

Sobbing, I lie on you. Maybe I could also go to where I sent you so that you could no longer be hurt by the men that have killed everyone in our clan.

I look up suddenly as I hear voices of the awful men, others who haven't died yet.

"Hey look, that little bastard wasn't killed."

"He's innocent still. The emperor might be interested in him. Seize the brat."

What's happening? Why are they picking me up? Am I a prize for the emperor that sent these awful men out to kill me and my clan?

Crying as I'm pulled from my Hahaue's body, I reach out my arms, giving up as the man who takes me tells me my struggle is futile and in vain.

I have no choice.

I surrender…

_The floods is threat'ning_

_My very life today._

_Gimme, gimme shelter_

_Or I'm gonna fade away_.

Where am I? Everything is so different. It's not like west Kutou where I was taken, it's not so open, there is more forest and more people, like in the capital where the awful men tell me where I am, as they move in, the people on the street parting for them.

I look at them. I should feel emotion, but I don't, I don't care about anyone any more. I just want to get out of this life. I was bad, I did kill Hahaue. I need to be punished for that, but not by these men, but by the god of my people, Tenkou.

I sigh. I don't really care any more. I have no one left and I hurt my Hahaue like a bad boy. But it did free her from what those awful men were doing to her.

I still hear screams, her crying for help.

And the only thing I did to help her was to kill her along with those men.

I'm without warning shoved to the ground then taken by the arm and lead away into the palace by one of the awful men, as others walk with us.

He stops after a couple of minutes of walking and pushes me forward.

I don't notice any of the pain. The painful fall didn't hurt; the hand squeezing my arm hard didn't hurt either. Nothing hurts any more… Except for my Hahaue's screams as cries for help and I do nothing; except for my regret of killing the one that cared about me and protected me.

I can't even cry for her…

I stare ahead, no really hearing what they are saying.

I think I'm in front of the emperor, I do feel myself pushed and told to bow. I don't want to, I don't care any more.

I don't see the emperor's expression, but his words I do hear. I listen, but that is all I do.

"One of the Seven Guardians of Seiryuu? This child?" This must be the voice of the emperor.

I blink. Wait… A Seiryuu Seishi? I am? But isn't Seiryuu the god of the people of Kutou? I worship Tenkou, not Seiryuu, so why am I a Seishi?

**"**Yes. He incinerated five soldiers and his own mother in an instant."

I wince at the awful man's reminder. I don't need any more reminders of my sin.

**"**Isn't he dangerous?"

I am? They think I'm dangerous?

"There is no need for concern." The awful man replies. He adds, "he's been like this since that incident. He's not capable of that kind of power at the moment..."

Power? What power? Is that the power that was given to me by Seiryuu?

"I see. He has a beautiful face, like a woman's." I hear the emperor remark.

Why do I feel like I should panic?

"I like you. You may stay by my side." He says to me.

I don't like his tone of voice. It says that I should try and get away… Why do I feel like this cruelty isn't going to be over now? Why do I feel like I don't want to be by the side of the emperor?

Hahaue did say he hated us…

So, why does he want me with him?

I'm scared…

Hahaue…

_War, children, it's just a shot away_

We have to leave this village. Who knows if the soldiers are going to be back? We don't know, so we can't wait around for them to come back and kill us as well.

I turn after I make a choice and grab Shunkaku's hand. I don't have to tell him what to do, he'll come with me; he's just as scared as I am. We're orphans; we lost our parents to the bad soldiers of Kutou.

_It's just a shot away; it's just a shot away_

Aniki is taking us from home. There is nothing here any more. We're leaving everything behind. Everything was taken from us, our 'kaasan and 'tousan. We don't have our parents any more.

I know they were killed.

Aniki tried to stop me from seeing, but I saw them lying there, knowing they would never wake up. They are dead.

_It's just a shot away; it's just a shot away_

I have to think quickly, I have to act properly. I must protect both me and Shunkaku. We're both Seiryuu Seishi. We have live to help Seiryuu no Miko who will come one day to free our country from this war that sweeps through it.

I want her here so that my brother will be safe. So that I can feel safer. I want to know that there is good in this world and that peace can come and stop this war. I've already lost my parents; I don't want to lose my brother as well.

I don't know if I could even stand the thought of losing Shunkaku.

If I was able to kill men for the death of my parents and to protect my twin, I'm scared of what I would do if I lost him in this war…

_Love, sister, it's just a kiss away_

I'm only a toy for the emperor. He doesn't care about me; he only uses me for whatever sick fantasies are in his mind. No one cares; they all side with him and laugh at me because I'm the little boy the emperor took in.

If I wasn't Nakago, I wouldn't care about living. But I am, so I do care, because one day Seiryuu no Miko will come and she will bring Seiryuu down from the heavens and stop all this hurt and pain. She will show me love; show me that there is a world beyond this one.

I want to be loved…

_It's just a kiss away; it's just a kiss away_

I can't bear my twin's pain any more. It grows worse and worse. How much longer will it be before Seiryuu no Miko is here and she gathers the Seishi in order to summon Seiryuu so that all this will end? How much more suffering must me and Shunkaku go through before she comes?

I can't take it any more.

I wish she was here now so I could find her and take my brother away with me and find a life where there is love and peace. Like we knew before the war came to our village and ripped through, killing everything and everyone but us.

I want peace for me, for my brother. I want the war to go away…

_It's just a kiss away… it's just a kiss away… It's just a kiss away_….


End file.
